silver-eyed girl
by Anrheithwyr
Summary: Luna is you silver-eyed girl, the love of your life, the only one you can ever see yourself with for the rest of forever-and right now, forever seems like an awfully long time.


_**Written for the 'February Femslash Competition' by percychased.**_

_**Written for the 'If You Dare Challenge' by Slytherin Cat, using prompt # 969, sell my soul.**_

_**Written for the 'Duct Tape Competition' by lezonne, using **_White: Opposite of basic, so write fanon.

_**Written for the 'Ten times Ten Challenge' by she who is made of stars, using Creature: Giant. **_

_**Written for the 'Journey through Hogwarts Challenge' by Cheeky Slytherin Lass, using **_c. Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour- How can you ignore your sweet tooth? Whether it's your first stop and you need the sugar to prepare yourself for the shopping adventure ahead of you, or it's your reward for getting everything done, you sit down and order your favorite cold, sweet treat.

Write a fluffy romantic oneshot between 750 and 1,000 words.

….

You do not expect to fall in love with a silver-eyed girl. (It is not the girl part that surprises you, having realised years ago that you did not feel the same way about boys that your dorm mates did.)

You do not expect the love of your life to have silver eyes or long blonde hair or skin the colour of fresh parchment.

You do not expect a girlfriend as delicate as the one who sits across from you now, slurping noodles, elbows on the table, a distant look in her eyes as she reads the morning paper.

You do not expect to fall so hard for Luna Lovegood, who wears a (mostly) clean pair of panties, one sock, and nothing more to the breakfast table.

But life does not usually seem to work quite the way you planned it to, and so it is next to Luna Lovegood that you fall asleep to each night.

(Better yet, it is to Luna Lovegood that you wake up to each morning, smelling like tiredness and ash and life still chugging by, which you didn't realise even had a smell until you started loving Luna.)

She has the prettiest silver eyes you have ever seen, and you think sometimes that she might even be a ghost, the girl as pale as snow, who holds herself so close to you at night, lips parting to whisper your name.

_Luna_, it is your favourite word, the only word you ever want to hear again, and you think it might just be possible to survive on her name alone.

You love it when she whispers your name in the early hours of the morning, stirring from slumber, your name on her lips as you slip from bed to use the toilet.

_Padma_, she murmurs, and you want to kiss her forever, until your lips are bruised and your heart aches with the effort to keep on pumping.

She is your shining star, the most beautiful girl you have ever met, and you love the way her white as a ghost skin looks next to your dark like oak skin when you crawl into bed, wearing nothing.

You can't even remember a time you didn't love Luna, not anymore, because it seems like you've loved her forever, like you're just meant to keep on loving her.

You kiss her cheek, her lips, and even her fingers-every inch that you can, you claim as yours, because Luna belongs to you now, your sweet angel, she who loves you more than anyone you know.

Luna cooks for you when you are around for meals, offering you noodles for breakfast and soup for dinner, because she tries to make a plate of sausage once and only manages to burn some of her hair in the process.

You don't mind, though, because when she doesn't cook, the two of you go out to eat, and it's sometimes a nice place where you have to dressed up and act like the adult you're supposed to be; but other times, it's just an aging diner and you talk until late into the night over a milkshake.

You listen as she talks about the giants she has met on her travels-giants over twenty feet tall, with faces like boulders-and you swear you would sell your soul just to spend forever with her in that moment, her eyes lighting up as she speaks.

Why are you so addicted to her? You don't know, and does it really matter? She is amazing and gorgeous and loves you more than anything. You want to spend the rest of forever with her, and at twenty-six, forever seems like such a long time.

The best feeling in the world is waking up to see Luna there next to you, knowing she'll be waiting for you when you get home.

She seems so eager to see you whenever you come back from work, and you begin to wish night would come faster, just so you can see her again.

Sitting in your kitchen now, watching Luna with noodles in her hair, you feel that same wild urge to kiss her until nothing is left, but you hold yourself back, knowing in a few minutes, you'll have to leave for work, but…

Luna, oh _Merlin_, Luna. She looks up and smiles at you then, and you shiver all over, sitting on your hands to keep from lunging at her from across the table. Who knew that perfection could come in such an amazing way?

You never thought you would fall in love with a silver-eyed girl, but now that you have, it is impossible to imagine life any other way than the total perfection that you have with Luna now.


End file.
